Die Schneeflocke im Feuer
by AyameSuz
Summary: Ein Ninja taucht an den Toren Konohas auf. Er ist schwer verletzt. Tsunade beschließt ihn aufzunehmen, doch sie ahnt nicht was für eine Vergangenheit die junge Frau hinter sich hat...  Rated M für später; ItaU-MadU-OC
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Ein schmächtiger Ninja erschien am Rande des Waldes. Er bewegte sich langsam auf die Tore Konohas zu. Ein breiter, abgerissener Mantel hing ihm um die Schultern. Das Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze verdeckt, die tief in das schmutzige und mit Blut verschmierte Gesicht geschoben war. Die Schritte des Kämpfers stockten, er hielt kaum merklich inne, um den Kopf zu heben und sich zu orientieren, bevor er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm und den Kopf noch tiefer senkte als zuvor. Dann, kaum als er die Tore erreicht hatte, brach er zusammen und fiel zuerst auf die Knie, dann mit dem Gesicht auf den steinigen Boden. Dort, wo es noch verdeckter war, begann sie bittere Träne zu vergießen.

* * *

><p>„Tsunade-sama!", schrie eine laute, aufgebrachte Stimme, die zu einem aufgebrachten, rosa haarigen Mädchen gehörte, „Tsunade!" Sakura riss mit einer energischen Handbewegung die Tür zu dem Büro ihrer Meisterin, die zugleich Oberhaupt des Dorfes war, auf.<p>

„Tsunade, wir haben ein Probl-", das Mädchen hielt inne, als sie ihre Meisterin erblickte. Der Hokage Konohas hatte den Kopf auf einen überladenen Schreibtisch gebettet und schnarchte laut.

Sakura fluchte und näherte sich dem Schreibtisch schnellen Schrittes. In so einem Zustand war ihre Meisterin nur schwer zu wecken. Da einzige was da half war...

Sakura beugte sich zu dem Hokage hin und flüsterte:

„Tsunade-sama, sie haben in der Lotterie gewonnen." Natürlich gewann ihre Meisterin nie in der Lotterie, doch die Lüge half wie geschmiert. Sofort hatte Tsunade ihre Augen offen und blickte ihr aufgeregt entgegen. Als sie jedoch ihre Schülerin erkannte, ließ sie das Gesicht genervt wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

„Sakura...", murmelte sie, „Was gibt es denn? Hat Konohamaru wieder etwas angestellt, oder nein lass mich raten, Kakashi hat sich endlich entschieden Hokage zu werden..." Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihre vollen, blonden Haare und sah verschlafen auf.

„Nichts von beidem", antwortete Sakura, „Die Wachen haben einen Ninja am Tor gefunden. Er oder besser gesagt sie, kommt nicht aus Konoha. Sie ist ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt. Wir konnten nicht herausfinden woher sie kommt, da sie keinerlei Indizien bei sich trug anhand deren man ihre Herkunft hätte bestimmen können. Sie hat nur eine Art Tattoo an der Innenseite des rechten Oberarms. Fest steht, dass sie einen brutalen Kampf gehabt hatte, bei dem sie sich viele Verletzungen zugezogen hat, darunter auch eine lebensgefährliche. Wir haben ihre Sachen ins Labor geschickt."

Tsunade blickte nun weniger verschlafen drein und schien nachzudenken.

„Und was soll ich damit jetzt anrichten?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Einige ihrer Verletzungen sind Genjutsu bedingt.", sagte Sakura mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „Genjutsu, die nur von Sharingan möglich sind."

Tsunade richtete sich auf.

„Orochimaru"

„Oder Akatsuki," wandte Sakura ein.

Ja es gab nur zwei Personen, die in der Lage waren diese Augenkunst zu beherrschen. Diese Augenkunst war beinahe unbesiegbar und die die sie beherrschten gehörten zu verbannten Ninjas. Um genauer zu sein, waren es zwei Brüder, Sasuke und Itachi. Wo letzterer seinen ganzen Clan umgebracht hatte und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke am Leben gelassen hatte, war Sasuke eine von Hass getriebene Killermachine. Jedoch konnte oder besser gesagt wollte Sakura das noch immer nicht glauben. Sasuke war einst mit ihr in einem Team und sie hatte heute noch immer die Gewissheit, dass er zurückkehren würde. Zu denken, dass er verantwortlich an den Verletzungen der jungen Frau war, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nur schwer vorstellen. Das gleiche galt jedoch nicht für seinen Bruder Itachi. Bei diesem konnte sie es sich eher vorstellen, da er zu einer der gefährlichsten Organisationen gehörte, Akatsuki.

„Bring mich zu ihr.", befahl Tsunade. Sie war aufgestanden und ein besorgter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Jawohl!"


	2. Ein Leben nach dem Tod

„Das ist...unmöglich...", flüsterte eine unbekannte Frauenstimme von weit her. Yuki öffnete langsam die Augen und versuchte den aufkommenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Sie wacht auf!", stieß eine andere, viel zu laute Stimme, aus.

Yuki atmete tief durch und spürte wie sich ihre Brust protestierend zusammenzog.

Dann spürte sie eine kühle, schmale Hand, die sie am Nacken packte und sie sachte aufrichtete.

Die junge Frau öffnete nun endlich gänzlich ihre Augen. Als sie ihre verschwommene Sicht dann zu einem scharfen Bild zusammensetzte, erblickte sie eine mittelgroße Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die zu zwei Zöpfen im Nacken zusammengebunden waren. Ihre Augen waren blau grau und musterten sie eindringlich. Als Yuki das Zeichen an ihrer Stirn bemerkte, zog sie leicht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Hokage war persönlich an ihrem Bett erschienen, sie hatte es also wieder geschafft Aufsehen zu erregen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren näherte sich ihr und stellte ein Tablett mit Wasser und etwas Essen auf den Nachttisch. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel. Eine Medic-Nin.

„Schlecht.", sagte Yuki langsam. Sie wollte es vermeiden zu viel zu sprechen. Der Kampf lag ihr noch zu sehr in den Knochen und in der Seele. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen. Sie hatte es letzten Endes also wirklich getan.

„Wie heißt du?", wollte die Hokage wissen.

„Yuki.", antwortete sie, „Yuki Terashima."

„Und du kommst woher?"

„ Amegakure."

„Alter?"

„Zwanzig."

„Familienstatus?"

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Keine Geschwister."

„Ninja Rang?"

„Jonin."

Tsunade hielt inne und betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich. Sie hatte ihr kein einziges Wort geglaubt.

„Woher hast du dieses Tattoo?", fragte sie schließlich und deutete an ihren Oberarm.

„Von Madara Uchiha.", sagte Yuki kalt und beobachtete distanziert, wie das rosahaarige Mädchen verwirrt die Brauen zusammenzog und die Hokage erschreckt zusammenfuhr.

Diesmal war der Blick Tsunades kalt und kalkulierend.

„Wo-"

„Ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden.", schnitt Yuki ihr das Wort ab und legte sich hin, „Bitte, lasst mich mich ausruhen." Sie konnte hören, wie Tsunade scharf die Luft einzog und aufstand.

„In einer Woche erwarte ich dich in meinem Büro."

Yuki hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sich eine ungemütliche Stille im Krankenzimmer ausbreitete. Yuki störte das jedoch keineswegs. Sie brauchte diese Stille mehr denn je.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich in die Kissen fallen und fiel in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

„Tsunade-sama!", Sakura versuchte Tsunades Aufmerksamkeit schon seit einigen Minuten zu erregen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihre Meisterin untersuchte die medizinischen Akten von der fremden Ninja und war in Büchern und Schriftrollen vertieft, ohne auch nur einmal aufgeblickt zu haben.

„Tsunade.", Sakura hatte es langsam satt.

„Tsunade, wer ist Madara Uchiha?"

Nach einer Weile bekam sie dann eine Antwort.

„Jemand, der eigentlich tot sein müsste.", murmelte der Hokage genervt, „Er lebte zu Zeiten meines Großvaters…"

Sakura zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war vor mehr als hundert Jahre.

„Wer ist dann dieses Mädchen?", fragte Sakura nach einer Weile.

Plötzlich stand Tsunade auf.

„Sakura, das ist eine sehr wichtige und geheime Information.", die Hokage schaute ihr tief in die Augen, „Du darfst mit niemandem darüber reden." Ihre Meisterin machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, bevor sie sie endlich in das Geheimnis einweihte.

„Dieses Mädchen ist eine ehemalige Anbu. Sie ist vor drei Jahre bei einer S-Mission verschwunden. Hokage Sandaime hat einige Suchen veranstaltet, sie wurde jedoch nie gefunden."

Sakura schluckte. Eine ehemalige Anbu, die behauptete aus Amegakure zu kommen?

„Du meinst, dass sie vielleicht bei Akatsuki untergetaucht ist?", fragte Sakura.

„Wir können nichts ausschließen." Tsunade seufzte innerlich. Dieser Ninja war hochgefährlich.

„Informiere die Berater noch nicht, Sakura. Das kann warten. Ich möchte im Übrigen auch überhaupt nicht, dass du es irgendjemandem erzählst." Sie blickte ihre Schülerin streng an. „Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Als Sakura gegangen war, erhob sich Tsunade und trat an das einzige, große Fenster des Raumes. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Dächer Konohas streifen und dachte über die Tatsache nach, die sie ihrer Schülerin verschwiegen hatte.

Die S-Mission des Mädchens hatte die Beschattung Itachi Uchihas beinhaltet. Das Mädchen hatte dafür sorgen müssen, dass er eine seiner Missionen entsprechend ausführte. In der Nacht, wo Itachi dann seine Familie ermordet hatte, war sie verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Bis zu dem heutigen Tage.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, seufzte Tsunade leise und räumte die Unterlagen bezüglich des Ninjas in eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, bevor sie dem Wartenden an der Tür Einlass gebot.

Yuki wachte mit einem dröhnenden Kopf auf. Sie lag jetzt schon drei ganze Tage in einem Krankenbett und ihre Situation verbesserte sich nur schleichend langsam. Der Hokage hatte sie noch einmal besucht, doch sie hatte vorgegeben zu schlafen.

Jetzt war sie jedoch wach und wollte etwas anderes als diese vier Wände sehen. Behutsam richtete sie sich auf. Jede Bewegung war zermürbend anstrengend und jeder Schmerz, der sie durchzuckte, erinnerte sie an ihren Kampf.

Als sie endlich auf ihrer Bettkante saß, war sie schon wieder so erschöpft, dass sie sich gleich hätte hinlegen können. Yuki biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen und stand zog sich an einem der Bettpfosten auf die Beine. Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab und gelangte so nach einer langen Weile an ein großes offenes Fenster. Dort ließ sie sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Als sie sich von der Anstrengung erholt hatte, betrachtete sich nachdenklich Konoha- ihr ehemaliges Dorf. Nie im Traum hatte sie daran gedacht noch einmal diese Dächer zu erblicken. Als sie vor sechs Jahren aus dem Dorf gegangen war, hatte sie dies mit fester Entschlossenheit getan nie wieder zurückzukommen. Sie hatte sich geschworen dieses Nest an Lügen und Intrigen für alle Male zu verlassen. Und jetzt war sie abermals hier. Die junge Frau blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne und fragte sich, was ihr ehemaliger Meister von ihrer Entscheidung halten würde. Fast schon wie in Trance fasste sie sich an ihren rechten Oberarm und strich über die Konturen ihres Tattoos.

Yuki schreckte hoch. Sie hatte Schritte im Flur gehört. Schritte, die sich ihrem Zimmer näherten. Der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel stieg ihr in die Nase und der Stoff ihres Nachthemdes fühlte sich mit einem Mal viel rauer an. Die junge Frau öffnete ihre Augen und sah mit einem Mal die Konturen ihres Bettes weitaus deutlicher als davor. Yuki atmete tief ein, ihre Instinkte und Fähigkeiten kehrten langsam wieder zurück. Sie schloss abermals die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Schritte im Flur. Sie konnte sie einer leichten und trainierten Person zuordnen. Den Elan, den sie mitbrachte, deutete auf eine Person mit einer gewissen Autorität hin.

Bevor die Person ihre Türklinke berührte, wusste Yuki, dass es der Hokage war.

„Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser, Terashima-san.", sagte Tsunade, als sie die junge Frau auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster erblickte. Yuki lächelte schwach und richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Wie ich sehe haben sie gewisse Informationen über meine Vergangenheit herausbekommen, sonst würden sie mich nicht hier mitten in der Nacht aufsuchen.", stellte das Mädchen mit kalter Stimme fest.

Tsunade antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete ihr Gegenüber intensiv. Das Mädchen war ein perfekter Ninja. Ihre Haltung, ihr Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Augen, einfach alles an ihr deutete auf eine Professionalität hin, die sie sehr selten sah. Kein Wunder, dass sie schon so früh zu der Anbu gehörte.

Yukis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht in die Höhe.

„Wenn sie keine Probleme mit mir haben wollen, dann rate ich ihnen mich gleich umzubringen."

Tsunade blickte der jungen Frau in die Augen und irgendwie kam sie nicht umhin sich selbst in diesem Pechschwarz wiederzufinden.


	3. Der Feudalherr

_Einige Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich in Konoha angekommen bin. Das Gespräch, das ich am dritten Abend mit Tsunade in meinem Krankenzimmer hatte, hat mein Leben schlagartig verändert. Sie hatte mir einen Neuanfang geboten. Zuerst wurde ich streng überwacht, doch mein Wächter, Kakashi Hatake, stellte sich als durchaus umgänglich heraus und so entwickelte sich zwischen uns schnell eine Freundschaft. Er stellte mir seine ehemaligen Schüler vor, darunter auch das rosahaarige Mädchen, mit der ich auch gut zurechtkam. Sie erzählte mir von der traurigen Vergangenheit Sasukes und ich konnte nicht umhin an meine damaligen Fehler zu denken…_

_Anfang dieses Jahres hatte ich dann meine ersten ernsteren Missionen bekommen._

Der Feudalherr

„Herein.", ertönte eine extrem schlecht gelaunte Stimme von der anderen Seite der schweren Holztür. Ich hatte jetzt schon keine Lust auf eine Moralpredigt nach der fehlgeschlagen Mission.

„Tsunade-sama, sie haben gerufen?", fragte ich mir kalter Stimme und blickte mein Gegenüber dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Ah, Yuki...", Die Frau raufte sich ihre langen blonden Haare, bevor sie wieder zur Besinnung kam.

„YUKI! Wie kannst du es eigentlich wagen dem Feudalherr den gemeinsamen Abend zu verweigern?", schrie sich mich an.

Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und blickte auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo ich den Beschwerdebrief vermutete.

„Ach nein.", murmelte ich als Antwort.

„DU wagst es?", herrschte sie mich an.

Ich krallte mich mit aller Kraft an einen immer dünner werdenden Faden, der sich Selbstbeherrschung nannte und hoffte... naja, die Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren...

„Ich wage überhaupt gar nichts, Tsunade.", und ließ den Suffix extra weg, um ihr meine momentane Nervosität zu zeigen. Ihre Moral ging mir gerade ziemlich weit an einer bestimmten Stelle vorbei.

„Du hast mir hier Arbeit gegeben, doch habe ich als Dank nichts versprochen. Was die Sache mit dem Feudalherr angeht: er war jung, schönaussehend- das mag ja alles leichter machen, doch er sprach die ganze Zeit über die Verdauungsprobleme seiner Schwerster und den ganzen Therapien, die sie schon hinter sich hatte, die jedoch nichts geholfen hatten. Ich konnte ihn nicht mal auch nur in die Nähe seines Schlafzimmers kriegen!"

„Du was?", Tsunade, die sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte, fing wieder an sich aufzuladen.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sich die wichtigen Dokumente in seinem Schlafzimmer befinden. Ich habe alles versucht um hinzugelangen, doch wie gesagt, er hatte nur die Verdauungsprobleme in seinem Kopf... Versteh doch, Tsunade!", ich hatte sie fast angefleht, so sehr wünschte ich, dass sie mich gehen ließ.

Sie harrte einen Moment lang reglos aus. Dann schaute sie mir in die Augen.

„Nun gut. Morgen früh brichst du zu diesem Feudalherren wieder auf. Diesmal werden die Dokumente auf meinem Tisch liegen und kein weiterer Brief." Sie wedelte mit dem Papier in der Luft. Kurz später landete er, zu einer Kugel geformt, in dem Mülleimer.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ging ich aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt wo ich mir gerade ein paar schöne Tage machen wollte...

„Ooh!", der Mann schaute mich mit gierigem Blick an, „Welche Schönheit!" Ich lächelte süß, musste mich innerlich jedoch zusammenreißen, ihm nicht den Kopf vom restlichen Körper zu trennen. Ich hatte es endlich geschafft den Feudalherren in sein Schlafzimmer zu locken, auch wenn ich mich dafür als...Prostituierte verkleidet hatte. Jetzt trat ich auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen feurigen Kuss. Ich drückte ihn auf das Bett und fuhr mit meinen Händen über seinen Bauch hinauf zu seinem Rücken bis ich die Stelle gefunden hatte. Ich drückte zu. Mit einem unheilverkündenden Laut versteifte sich der Feudalherr unter mir.

Mission sucessfully acomplished!

Naja, fast, denn bevor ich an den Schreibtisch gelangen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klick. Jemand trat lautlos in das dunkle Zimmer. Ich glitt hinter den schweren Vorhang und verharrte reglos.

„Itachi!", zischte eine dunkle Stimme, „Ich habe es gefunden."

Eine zweite Gestalt trat in den Raum. Obwohl sie schmäler gebaut war als die erste bewegte sie sich mit genau so viel Kraft und Anmut. Itachi trat ins Zwielicht und mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ob er mich nach neun Jahren noch erkannte? Außerdem, war das der wohl schlechteste Platz um einen Uchiha zu treffen. Dann trafen seine blutroten Augen auf meine pechschwarzen. Scheiße, er wusste, wo ich war.

„Wir nehmen die Dokumente, dann verschwinden wir.", sagte er zu seinem Partner. Ich hörte wie sie sich dem Schreibtisch näherten.

Dann vernahm ich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Nicht auch noch das! Der Feudalherr regte sich wieder und was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Akatsuki!",schrie er wie von Sinnen und da ich wusste, dass die Rettung nicht lange auf sich warten ließ, zog ich den Vorhang beiseite und riss die Dokumente aus Kisames Händen. Der Feudalherr versperrte mir jedoch den Weg.

„Du kommst hier nicht vorbei, du miserable Schlampe!", säuselte er noch halb benommen.

Ich gab einen genervten Laut von mir. Dann flog meine Tarnung eben auf! Ich streifte mir den viel zu schweren (Pseudo-)Kimono vom Leibe und stand somit halbnackt vor drei Männern, was mir im Moment jedoch ziemlich egal war. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm ich das amüsierte Grinsen des Feudalherrn, bevor meine Ferse ihn mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung an seiner Nase traf. Ich rannte weg, bevor er auch nur einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte und das unerklärliche Grinsen hatte ich auch schon vergessen.

Ich atmete schwer und versuchte mir einen Weg durch das Dickicht zu bannen. Seit drei Stunden schon verfolgten mich Itachi und Kisame und sie hatten sich keineswegs von ihrem Ziel (an die Dokumente zu kommen) abbringen lassen. Ich gab einen genervten Laut von mir und blieb hinter einem Baum stehen. Tief durchatmend versuchte ich wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Das dünne Hemd würde auch nicht viel länger mitmachen. Es hing mir halb zerrissen über den Schultern.

„Na, aufgegeben?", höhnte Kisame von einem Ast zu meiner Rechten, „Du hast keine Chance, Kleines, also gib uns die Dokumente und verschwinde."

Ich antwortete nicht.

Ich hörte ein Rascheln. Sie kamen näher. Warum steckte ausgerechnet ich immer in solchen Situationen?

„Gib uns die Dokumente.", erklang eine leise Stimme von meiner Linken.

Ein leises Kichern ertönte.

„Lass sie mich umbringen, Itachi."

Dieser gab nur ein genervtes Brummen von sich, sagte jedoch nichts.

Ich dagegen atmete auf. Man hatte mir offiziell angedroht mein Leben zu nehmen. Außerdem war mein Feind Akatsuki...! Tsunade würde es mir also nicht verübeln, wenn ich endlich mal wieder mit meiner ganzen Kraft kämpfte. Ich trat hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. Meine pechschwarzen Augen hatten sich weiß gefärbt. Meine blonden Haare schwarz. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich meine Hände hob und sie schloss. Ein Teil des Chakras der Umgebung ruhte jetzt in ihnen. Doch bevor ich den Beiden auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte, wurden die Äste, die sich in unserer näheren Umgebung befanden, zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Die Lakaien des Feudalherrn hatten uns also doch eingeholt. Dies brachte mich zum Zögern, wen sollte ich als erstes erledigen?

Da ich mich nicht für eine Möglichkeit entscheiden konnte nahm ich zwei. Blitzschnell hob ich meine zweite Hand und zog diesmal nicht nur Chakra sondern auch Energie aus meiner Umgebung. Dann ließ ich alles frei und feuerte nicht nur auf die Lakaien sondern auch auf Itachi und Kisame. Die Explosion war ohrenbetäubend. Eine enorme Druckwelle riss mich mit und ich konnte gerade noch meine Kekkei-Genkai anwenden.

Ich landete, vollkommen am Ende meiner Kräfte, in einem Wald nicht allzu weit entfernt von Konoha. Ich rang nach Luft und rollte mich auf die Seite. Ich hätte nie die Energie benutzen sollen. Ich fluchte leise. Dieses verdammte Siegel! Warum musste mein Meister immer auf solche Bescheuerten Ideen kommen? Ich fluchte abermals, als ein scharfer Stich meinen Kopf durchzuckte. Ich hatte es eindeutig viel zu viel Kraft benutzt und da ich diese Technik seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr angewendet hatte, war ich nichts mehr gewöhnt. Außerdem hatte ich die Energie auch nicht Stufenweise aufgenommen und wieder zurückgegeben, wie ich es sonst anfangs immer tat. Ich seufzte und entschied abzuwarten, bis ich mich wieder etwas besser fühlte und schloss die Augen.

„Yuki?", ich vernahm eine Stimme von weit her, „Hey, Yuki! Steh auf!"

Ich murmelte etwas Unverständliches und versuchte mich wegzudrehen, spürte jedoch, dass mich jemand an meinem Oberarm festhielt.

„Yuki!", hörte ich die Stimme abermals, jetzt jedoch um einiges lauter, als zuvor.

„Hmm...", antwortete ich und versuchte meine Augen aufzumachen. Nach einer Weile erkannte ich ein besorgtes Gesicht, Kakashi Hatake.

„Kakashi?", fragte ich unsicher und versuchte mich aufzusetzen. Letzterer half mir und kurz danach stand ich auf meinen wackeligen Beinen.

„Yuki!", Kakashi blickte mich besorgt an, „Was machst du alleine im Wald und was ist mit deinen Kleidern passiert?"

Ich blickte auf mein zerschlissenes Hemd und musste grinsen.

„Tja, manchmal geht eben etwas schief…", meinte ich ironisch. Kakashi schien jedoch nicht zum Lachen zu sein.

„Ist deine Mission schlecht gelaufen?"

Ich hielt inne und dachte an die Dokumente, die sicher verstaut in meiner verschlissenen Hemdtasche waren.

„Ich hatte nur unerwarteten Besuch…", antwortete ich, „Akatsuki und später auch noch die Lakaien des Feudalherrn."

„Akatsuki hat es auf die Dokumente abgesehen?", fragte Kakashi verwundert.

Ich blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

„Ja… Sind sie so interessant?", fragte ich ebenfalls verwundert. Tsunade hatte mir nämlich nicht gesagt außerordentlich aufzupassen. Es war eine ganz normale B-Mission gewesen und Akatsuki hätte demnach nicht daran interessiert sein sollen. Hatte Tsunade etwas übersehen oder war es einfach nur Zufall gewesen?

„Du solltest die Dokumente Tsunade überreichen, Yuki.", sagte Kakashi nach einer Weile.

Ich stöhnte und machte mich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Dorf. Kakashi verließ mich am Eingang zu dem Hokage-Komplex und so öffnete ich die Eingangstüre und schritt die Stufen so schnell hinauf, wie es meine Erschöpfung mir erlaubte.

Als ich an der Tür von Tsunades Büro stand, hielt ich inne. Mit einem gewissen Unbehagen blickte ich an mir hinab. Ich musste mit meinem zerschlissenen Hemd ein ganz schön komisches Bild abliefern. Ich seufzte, dann klopfte ich an der Tür.


End file.
